Skid steer machines are known and widely used for many tasks. The skid steer machines are compact and lack any steerable wheels. In contrast to machines that have steerable wheels the skid steer maneuvers by stopping or slowing the rotation of one set of side wheels while allowing the other set of side wheels to rotate. The skid steer machines are extremely popular for use in special operations. As a result, a number of different attachments have been created to allow the skid steer machine to perform different tasks. For example, in one application a bucket is attached to the front of the skid steer machine and in another application a blade and in still other applications forks can be attached to allow the skid steer machine to be used as a fork loader.
One of the disadvantages of the skid steer machines is that the skid steer machines are relatively expensive and the equipment used with the skid steer machines is specialized. Consequently, the use of skid steer machines and attachments to skid steer machines is limited to specific industries. Since some skid steer activities are of a one time usage there has developed a market for rental of attachments for skid steer loaders.
A common source of power on a farm is a tractor which has a rear three-point hitch for attachment of farm equipment thereto. Agricultural tractors are well known and can be used as a source of power for various agricultural equipment. The three-point hitch on the tractors are suitable for attaching farm equipment thereto. Unfortunately, the farm tractors are not suitable for use with skid steer attachments. From time to time an owner of an agricultural tractor may need to perform a specific task which could be performed with an available attachment for a skid steer loader. The present invention provides a three-point hitch faceplate that mounts to the three-point tractor mounts to enable an operator to engage and operate any of the skid steer attachments using the tractor as a source of power.